New feelings
by SuperDash1
Summary: Twilight, Flash, Soarin y Dash han decidido participar en un programa para ganar un viaje a Londres, pero el problema es que el programa es solo para parejas, Soarin y Dash tendrán que pasar un tiempo solos en una casa, ¿como se las apañaran? (En esta historia son humanos) si están interesados, por favor lean X3 (Los demás personajes también salen :3)
1. Chapter 1

_**Holissss, bueno, aquí vengo con una nueva historia que espero que guste, en esta me centrare en SorinxDash :D, bueno, a leer.**_

En una casita de madera se encontraban Twilight y Flash Sentry sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sentados en un sofá dados de la mano, mientras oían unos pequeños gritos de la casa de al lado.

En la casita de al lado se encontraban Rainbow Dash y Soarin, discutiendo sobre donde iba a dormir cada uno.

-¿Pero como hemos llegado a esto?- pregunto Dash muy exaltada

-Déjame explicártelo todo…-dijo Soarin intentando tranquilizarla

_Flashback:_

_Ellos cuatro se encontraban en una pequeña habitación blanca, enfrente de un gran escritorio, donde debería estar el director de ese despacho._

_-¿Alguien me puede recordar por que estamos aquí?- pregunto Dash con cierto desinterés en su voz_

_-Si tontita, estamos aquí por que Twilight nos dijo que nos reuniéramos aquí- respondió Soarin dándole una dulce mirada a Dashie_

_-Mirar, os lo voy a explicar todo, estamos aquí por un anuncio que Flash y yo vimos ayer por la televisión, el anuncio decía que si dos parejas lograban pasar unas cuantas semanas en dos casitas de madera, ganarían un viaje para Londres- dijo Twilight intentando ser lo mas clara posible_

_-Oh, mira que bien, pero, ¿dijiste pareja?, este tonto y yo no somos pareja- dijo Dash dándole una mirada amenazante a Soarin, lo que hizo que a este le dieran escalofríos._

_-Bueno, pues tendréis que actuar como pareja, no hay mas remedio chicos- dijo Flash para acabar dándole un abrazo de oso a Twilight_

_Cuando por fin llego el director __**(después de unos minutos…cállate)**_ _todos dejaron de hablar y le miraron con admiración, como si fuera alguien muy importante. ___

_-Buenas, me han comunicado que vosotros 4 van a participar en este concurso- a eso los 4 asintieron- bien, vamos a ver…, Twilight Sparkle y Flash Sentry, en este papel pone que vosotros 2 sois novios desde hace 1 mes, que podéis dormir juntos sin ningún problema y que podéis hacer de todo juntos, ¿es cierto?- ellos solo asintieron con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- bien, entonces, sigamos, Soarin y Dash aquí pone que lleváis saliendo 3 meses, casi siempre dormís juntos, por no decir siempre, la mayoría de las veces estáis dados de la mano, y siempre os dais besos por sorpresa, ¿cierto?- Dash no pudo contestar, por el gran nudo que tenía en su garganta, Soarin solo asintió lentamente._

_El director sonrió._

_-Bien, espérenme aquí, voy a avisar a mi secretaria._

_Después de que el director saliera, todos empezaron a dialogar como personas adultas._

_-¿Por qué teníamos que ser nosotros la pareja cursi? Nosotros no nos besamos, no dormimos juntos y no vamos dados de la mano, ¿por qué ese papel no era el vuestro? Vosotros sois los únicos novios aquí- protesto Dash_

_-Mira Dash, sabemos que quizás nos hemos pasado un poco, pero míralo por el lado bueno, si ganamos podremos conseguir ese viaje a Londres._

_Dash solo se limitó a dar un puchero de niña, lo que hizo que Soarin soltara una pequeña risa, a lo que Dash respondió dándole un codazo en el hombro._

_Después de varios papeles que rellenar y todo ese rollo, pudieron ir a esas pequeñas casitas, pero antes de que entrarán la secretaria les advirtió. _

_-Estamos vigilando a todas horas, si nos enteramos de que no sois novios, os expulsaremos del programa- dijo la secretaria con tono serio._

_-¿También van a escuchar lo que decimos? Necesitamos nuestra intimidad- protesto Dash_

_-No, el sonido no contara, bueno, quedáis avisados, pero como las dos parejas sois novios, no tenéis de que preocuparos- la secretaria solo sonrió y se fue a su oficina._

_Fin del flashback_

-Oh…., ahora recuerdo todo- dijo Dash para luego sentarse en el sofá.

-Lo siento, pero parece que tendremos que dormir juntos- dijo Soarin, en eso Dash hizo un dulce puchero de niña pequeña, lo que provoco que Soarin le acariciará suavemente la cabeza.

En la otra casita, justo a la hora de cenar, estaba yendo todo bastante bien.

Twilight acaba de terminar de hacer un tortilla para los dos, la puso delicadamente en la mesa y llamo a Flash a cenar.

-Hey Flash, estoy un poco preocupada por…, ya sabes, por Soarin y Dash, si empiezan a pelear o a hacer cualquier cosa podrían descalificarnos- dijo Twilight agarrando los cubiertos.

-No te preocupes, ellos estarán bien, después de todo son buenos amigos- dijo Flash para luego sentarse en la silla.

-Si, se que son buenos amigos, pero no son novios- dijo Twilight sentándose y entregándole un tenedor a Flash, para después ella empezar a servir la tortilla.

-Ya se que no son novios, pero de todos modos creo que deberían serlo, hacen muy buena pareja, ¿no crees?- dijo él con una pequeña risa y empezando a comer

-Si, hacen muy buena pareja, pero…, no sé, bueno tienes razón, van a estar bien, pueden convivir juntos, además, de seguro algún día acabaran siendo novios- y después de acabar la frase, los dos empezaron a hablar de chorradas.

En la otra casa, era tooooooodo muy diferente.

-¿Cuándo vas a hacer la cena?- pregunto Soarin, quien estaba sentado en la mesa, esperando a que la señorita de la casa hiciera la cena.

-¿Perdón? Tengo una malísima noticia para ti, no sé cocinar, por lo menos te puedo hacer un sándwich, ¿te parece mi querido idiota?- dijo ella dándole una sonrisa muy dulce

-Siiiiip, haz lo que quieras.

Después de 2 horas _**(Nah, solo fueron 10 minutos)**_ Dash término de hacer los sándwiches.

-¿Cómo se puede tardar tanto en hacer un mísero sándwich?- pregunto Soarin cogiendo un sándwich

-Lo siento, me entretuve un poco- dijo Dash sentándose a un lado suyo, e igual que Soarin cogiendo un sándwich.

-¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te pasa algo?- dijo Soarin tocándole la frente a su amiga.

-Estoy bien idiota, ¿por qué lo dices?- dijo ella quitando suavemente la mano de su amigo de su frente.

-Porque la Dash que yo conozco nunca me hubiera pedido disculpas- dijo Soarin riéndose.

Dash solo se limito a contestarle con un no muy fuerte codazo.

Cuando llego la oscura y gélida noche en la casa de Twilight y Flash, los dos se fueron juntos a la cama y se acostaron, se abrazaron cálidamente y se durmieron.

-No voy a dormir contigo- repetía por milésima vez Dash, que andaba por la habitación descontroladamente.

-Como quieras, entonces dormirás en el suelo- dijo Soarin, que ya estaba en la cama.

Después de unos minutos _**(30 minutos por ahí) **_que Dash había estado de pie mirando al ya dormido Soarin.

Dash se acerco lentamente a la cama.

-¿Al final te has decidido?- pregunto Soarin mirándola

-S-Si, voy a dormir contigo…- dijo Dash con la cara color rojo al nivel cien.

Soarin solo sonrió y la abrazo haciendo que cayera al lado de él, ella solo se arropo y se acurruco en su pecho cálidamente, pero sin mirarse a los ojos.

-Hasta mañana idiota- dijo ella sonriendo, Soarin solo sonrió.

_**Y hasta aquí este capitulo, espero que os guste esta nueva historia, espero que la disfrutéis y todo eso XD, por favor reviews y puntito, hasta la próxima :D.**_


	2. El acosador

_**Holis, lo siento por tardarme en actualizar, es que estaba en un camping, y no había internet, conque no he podido hacer nada, bueno, ahora a leer!. **__**  
**_

Era una mañana soleada cuando Twilight y Flash se habían despertado, eran las 9:00, la hora perfecta para levantarse.  
Twilight se dirigió a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, mientras Flash estaba bostezando y rascándose los ojos.

-¿Que tal has dormido?- preguntó Flash que ya estaba yendo para la cocina

-He dormido bien, menos por los pájaros que estaban hace un rato, no paraban de piar- dijo Twilight mientras daba una pequeña risita.  
Flash solo asintió para sentarse en la silla y empezar a comer los huevos que había preparado su novia.

Los otros dos aun seguían durmiendo, hasta que Soarin se despertó por los pájaros que piaban.

Soarin se levantó lentamente de la cama, mientras bostezaba y se rascaba los ojos, después de eso miro a su lado donde estaba su compañera de cabaña dormida en la cama, la cual estaba con una pierna afuera de la cama mientras roncaba, lo que provoco una leve carcajada por parte de Soarin.

En la otra cabañita, Twilight y Flash ya habían desayunado, pero también querían ducharse, Flash propuso que Twilight fuera antes que él, ya que él no se sentía tan sucio, pero Twilight tuvo otra pequeña idea.

-Um, bueno, q-que te parece si...¿n-nos duchamos juntos?- sugirió Twilight tapándose la cara por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, mientras que Flash se quedó en estado de 'shock' al oír eso, a la vez que su cara cogía un bonito color rojizo.

-E-esta bien- dijo Flash, para que después Twilight sonriera un poco y se metiera a la ducha con él.

En la otra casita también habían desayunado, pero no unos huevos, ni una taza de té, ni nada por estilo, sino los bocadillos que sobraron del otro día, ya que a Dash le daba pereza preparar algo que fuera parecido a una taza de té. 

Pero después surgió el mismo problema que en la otra casa, los dos querían ducharse, pero, los dos querían entrar primero.

-Yo quiero entrar primero, no espera, no quiero, necesito entrar primero, no puedo aguantar este olor a calcetín viejo y a pez podrido y muerto- exclamó Dash mientras se olía el sobaco

-¿Qué? ¿Me estas bromeando? Si así es como hueles siempre- dijo Soarin para intentar enojarla

-Mira Soarin, como no me dejes entrar ahora mismo, te juro por dios que esta noche te corto la lengua- amenazó Dash con un tono macabro en su voz y una mirada asesina

-S-si, por supuesto, anda pasa, las señoritas siempre van primero- balbuceo Soarin mientras un gran escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo

-Muchísimas gracias Soarin, me alegro de que seas tan caballeroso- dijo ella haciendo como si nada de eso hubiera pasado, pero cambio su mirada de alegría a una amenazadora- pero, como se te ocurra espiarme, te mato, literalmente- dijo para encerrarse en la ducha.

Soarin esta flipando, primero había actuado como una psicópata, después como una dama, y después de nuevo como una psicópata, pero dejo de pensar en eso y se fue a la habitación, pasaba de espiarla, no quería morir tan joven.

Cuando la joven salió, Soarin estaba en la habitación, y ella se dirigió allí.

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?- pregunto al ver a su amigo agachado frente a la pared, con un enchufe en su mano

-Intentando enchufar este enchufe, es de la tele que hay enfrente de la cama, ¿podrías ayudarme?- preguntó el chico levantándose del suelo y dándole el enchufe a ella

-Yo a eso no lo llamaría ayudar, pero bueno, intentare enchufarlo- dijo ella para coger el enchufe y agacharse.

Soarin intentaba no mirarla ¿Por qué? pues muy simple, ella estaba agachada enfrente de él, demasiado agachada, conque él intentaba no mirarle el trasero, pero, la tentación le venció y acabo mirándoselo, lo cual a Dash no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. Cuando ella al final consiguió enchufar el enchufe, se dio la vuelta muy rápidamente para quedar frente a frente con Soarin, el cual se sonroja al instante.

-¿Qué estabas mirando?- preguntó con un tono de tranquilidad en su voz

-Y-yo nada- respondió Soarin con una risa nerviosa

-¿Acaso te crees que soy tonta? Te he visto por el rabillo del ojo imbécil, ¡Voy a acabar contigo gran pervertido!- exclamó Dash para ir detrás de Soarin

-¡No me persigas! ¿¡Qué no te acuerdas que hay cámaras de seguridad!?- exclamó/preguntó Soarin jadeante por la corridita que se había pegado gracias a su amiga

-Te has salvado gracias a las estúpidas cámaras, pero cuando salgamos de aquí te juró que acabaré contigo maldito cabeza de vomito de unicornio con diarrea _**(cosas que inventa mi mente xd)**_ - Dijo Dash casi en un susurro, lo cual no era normal en ella

-Siento decirte esto, pero ¿¡ QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES!? ¡ESO NO TIENE NINGÚN SENTIDO!- grito Soarin liberando todo lo que había guardado

Dash lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo llevó al baño, el único lugar donde no había cámaras, o eso esperaban, y cerro la puerta con seguro, después de unos minutos, los dos salieron.

-¿En serio tenías que pegarme?- preguntó Soarin sobándose el chichón que tenía en la cabeza.

-Cállate- ordenó ella para mirarle amenazadoramente.

En la otra casita, Twilight y Flash estaban sentados enfrente del televisor mirando las noticias, hasta que una noticia les llamo la atención, y se quedaron viéndola muy interesados.

-"_Buenos días mis ciudadanos, hoy tenemos una noticia muy importante que trasmitiros, un hombre de unos 36 años ha escapado de la cárcel, él estaba acusado de acosar a menores, pero no a menores de 10 0 12 años, a adolescentes de 16 o 10 años y esta andando cerca de las casas aisladas, con que, por favor, tengan cuidado, les seguiremos informando"- _dijo el hombre del informativo.

Twilight apago rápidamente la televisión y miro a Flash muy asustada

-Hey, Twi, tranquila, ese loco esta andando por las casas aisladas, nuestra casa no esta aislada- dijo Flash

-Flash, esta casa esta aislada, mira- Twilight cogió a Flash del brazo y lo llevo a una ventana, para mostrarle el exterior.

A las afueras de la casa no había nada, y lo mismo pasaba con la otra casa, las 2 casas estaban aisladas de todo.

-¿Ves?- pregunto Twilight un poco exaltada

-Twi, tranquila, no va a pasar nada, sería una terrible casualidad que ese "pedobear" justo entrara a esta casa- dijo Flash restándole importancia al asunto, Twilight solo asintió, intentando tranquilizarse.

En la otra casa, la pareja había visto la misma noticia, pero no había tanta preocupación.

-¿Te imaginas que ese loco entrara a esta casa?- le pregunto Soarin a su amiga

-No, aparte, de seguro aquí no va a entrar nadie, y si lo hace, le daremos su merecido- dijo ella para coger el mando de la tele para apagar esta, pero paro su acción al ver un anuncio de Daring Do en la televisión, lo cual la dejo estática.

-_"Buenos días señores y señoras, aquí volvemos con las noticias de la literatura, y tenemos una primicia, la asombrosa Daring Do venderá su ultimo libro en exclusiva, solo se podrá comprar a finales de mes en Londres, y….."- _Dash apago la televisión y miro a Soarin

-Debemos ganar este estúpido concurso- dijo Dash decidida

-Sabes, eres muy bipolar, al principio lo único que querías hacer era abandonar este concurso, y ahora lo quieres ganar, decídete de una maldita vez- dijo Soarin mirándola- Pero….¿por qué?

-Porque Daring Do va a vender su libro en exclusiva, si no estoy allí a finales de mes, nunca podre conseguirlo idiota- explico ella

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres ganar este estúpido concurso por un libro? Yo pensé que tú odiabas leer

-Tienes razón, lo odiaba, pero, Daring Do es diferente, pero de todos modos, hay que ganar, ¿estas conmigo?- le pregunto mirándolo de reojo

Soarin solo suspiro, lo cual ella se lo tomo como un si.

-Hey.., con que… ¿tenemos que ser mejor pareja que Flash y Twilight, no?- pregunto Soarin con un tono de malicia en su voz

-Si.., ¿por qué?

Rápidamente Soarin le planto un pequeño beso a Dash en los labios, para luego tirarse al suelo y empezar a reírse a carcajadas por la cara de esta.

-¿¡POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO!?- exclamo Dash echando fuego por la boca

-Etto…., porque teníamos que ser mejor pareja que ellos dos- dijo Soarin empezando a sudar frio por el miedo que tenia

-Soarin te daré 3 segundos para correr…- dijo Dash con un tono frio mientras un aura oscura la cubría

Soarin no se lo pensó dos veces y empezó a correr por toda la casa mientras que Dash iba detrás de él gritándole groserías.

_**Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, PREGUNTAAAAAAA, ¿a que casa queréis que vaya primero el acosador de menores? ¿a la de Twilight y Flash o a la de Dashie y Soarin? Vosotros decidís, hasta la próxima mis queridos lectores XD**_


	3. Sustos y peleas pt 1

_**HI, bueno, aquí esta el cap 3 de esta historia, y ha ganado la votación de la casa de: Soarin y Dash, pero, voy a poner a la otra pareja, simplemente porque ustedes quieren lo mejor para el final, y estoy de acuerdo, con que, empecemos ^^.**_

Era domingo por la tarde en la casa de Twilight y Flash los cuales estaban dormidos en el sofá, uno encima de otro, lo malo es que no se habían dado cuenta de que alguien estaba forzando la cerradura.

El acosador de menores estaba dentro de la casa, riéndose por lo bajo mientras iba caminando lentamente por la casa, hasta llegar al salón, donde se encontraba su próxima presa: Twilight.

Flash abrió lentamente y entonces es cuando pudo ver al acosador que se acercaba a ellos, entonces empezó a gritar como una niña pequeña, lo que despertó a Twilight.

-¿Qué te pasa Flash? ¿Otra vez has tenido la pesadilla de que unos espaguetis te devoran?- pregunto Twilight somnolienta mientras miraba a su

novio, el cual estaba muy pálido y miraba a el ladrón.

-D-detrás de ti….- logro pronuncia Flash que estaba apunto de desmayarse

Twilight solo se giro y se asusto al ver a un hombre sonriéndole divertidamente mientras se acercaba a ella, lo que le saco un grito a la chica, la cual cogió a Flash de la muñeca y empezó a correr por toda la casa.

-¡Tú me dijiste que NADIE iba a venir a nuestra casa!- grito Twilight enfurecida mientras corría con su novio

-¡Lo siento por no ser VIDENTE!- respondió Flash del mismo modo, cuando sin querer tropezó la alfombra.

El acosador se acerco a él y lo levanto con una sola mano.

-No me mates por favor…yo no te puedo dar nada- dijo Flash tapándose la cara con sus manos

El acosador solo le arrojo muy lejos de él y se dirigió a Twilight la cual estaba paralizada.

-Hola preciosa- dijo él tocándole la mejilla

-N-no me hagas nada, en la otra cosa hay una chica que esta mucho mejor que yo- dijo Twilight alejándose de ese hombre

-Gracias por la información, después iré allí, pero ahora te quiero a ti- dijo el hombre acercándose peligrosamente a ella

Estaba a punto de acorralarla en una esquina, cuando de repente Flash le golpea en la cabeza con una sartén.

Twilight solo se le queda mirando confundió.

-Flash, eres un bruto, mira lo que le has hecho- dijo Twilight mirando a Flash enfadada

-¿Qué? Ese tipo estaba a punto de violarte y tú me dices que esta mal pegar a la gente ¿en serio? No estamos para eso Twi, tenemos a un acosador de menores en nuestra casa

-Esta bien, haber, ¿qué hacemos con él?- pregunto Twilight para mirar al suelo, donde debía estar el cuerpo del hombre

-Ha escapado- dijo ella con tranquilidad

-¿!QUE!?- pregunto Flash asustado

-No grites tanto histérico, te he dicho que ha escapado- dijo ella mirándole

-¿Y te lo tomas con tanta tranquilidad?- pregunto él mirándola incrédulo, antes era ella la que se preocupaba, y ahora actuaba como si no le importara

-Si, solo hay que planear un plan, y así es como lo atraparemos- explico Twilight con simpleza

-Twilight, creo que eso no va a ser posible, ya que, bueno, él esta detrás de ti- dijo Flash imitando la tranquilidad de ella

-¿Q-qué?- pregunto ella mirando hacia atrás, encontrándose con el hombre que la miraba- Hey, hola compañero, ¿nos disculpas un momento?- pregunto ella para luego salir corriendo a su habitación donde Flash la esperaba, cerro la puerta y le miro

-¿Ahora qué diablos hacemos?- dijo Twilight desesperada

-Esa es la Twi que yo conozco- dijo Flash sonriendo, mientras que se ganaba una mirada de muerte de parte de su novia

El acosador solo se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta escuchando toda la conversación, y también riéndose un poco.

Después derribo la puerta y miro a la chica, la cual estaba sentada en el suelo, mientras hablaba con Flash tranquilamente.

El acosador solo se extraño un poco y se sentó enfrente de ellos.

-Oye ¿A vosotros que os pasa? ¿Por qué actuáis así? ¿Acaso no os dais cuenta de que soy un acosador?- pregunto el hombre molesto

-Lo sentimos mucho señor acosador, pero es que nunca habíamos pasado por un situación como esta antes, ¿cómo deberíamos actuar?- pregunto Twilight, mientras que Flash los veía atónitos

-Bueno, deberíais actuar asustados, después de todo yo soy el acosador, y tu eres mi victima, entonces esto es como un juego, tú solo escapa de mi, ¿entendido?- dijo el acosador sonriendo

-Si, entendido, ¿empezamos de nuevo?- dijo extendiéndole la mano- yo soy la chica que tiene que escapar de ti

-Y yo soy el hombre que te tiene que atrapar- dijo el acosador estrechándole la mano

Después Twilight empezó a correr hasta salir de la habitación, siendo seguida por el acosador, que iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Flash se quedo solo, mirando la puerta, extrañado.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?- se pregunto a si mismo mientras se levantaba e iba directo a la puerta, mientras miraba a su novia y el acosador corriendo uno detrás de otro.

Twilight se estaba riendo mientras seguía corriendo sin parar, hasta que el acosador la agarro del hombro y le dijo.

-No, no lo estas haciendo bien, mira, tú no tienes que reírte, supuestamente, yo soy un hombre malo- explico el acosador poniéndose la mano en la cabeza

-Lo siento, como ya te he dicho nunca había echo esto antes- se disculpo Twilight mientras le miraba.

-No pasa nada, mira, tú solo grita mientras yo te persigo- le dijo el acosador sonriendo.

Twilight solo asintió y volvió a correr nuevamente, mientras que esta vez, gritaba como una loca.

El acosador solo sonrió mientras corría.

Flash se quedo confundido ante esa escena, pero solo rodo los ojos y se sentó en el sofá a ver la televisión.

Después de unas horas que Twilight y el acosador habían estado gritado, se cansaron y se sentaron en el suelo.

-¿Sabes qué? Para ser una novata no lo haces nada mal- dijo el acosador sonriendo

-Muchas gracias, pero, tu para ser una persona peligrosa, eres muy majo- dijo ella sonriendo

-Si, pero no se volverá a repetir, cuando vaya a casa de tu amiga, seré muy tenebroso, ya lo veras, bueno, creo que me tengo que ir, mañana por la tarde tengo que seguir con mi trabajo- explico el acosador levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Oh, que pena, encima que nos estábamos empezando a llevar bien, bueno, espero que tu vida vaya bien, adiós- dijo Twilight para darle un pequeño abrazo.

El acosador solo sonrió y salió de la casa, Twilight cerro la puerta y se fue hasta donde estaba su novio.

-¿Y tú qué?- pregunto Twilight molesta

-¿Perdona? Yo no he hecho nada, con que no vengas a echarme la bronca de nada- se excuso Flash cambiando de canal

-¿Qué? Un acosador me estaba persiguiendo y tú no hiciste nada- reclamo ella desviando la mirada.

Flash solo la miro incrédulo, todo lo que acababa de decir era mentira, no la estaba persiguiendo, estaban jugando, no se lo podía creer.

-Pues lo siento- dijo él para seguir mirando la tele

-Perdonado- respondió Twilight abrazándolo

_**Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy ^^, espero que les haya gustado, y si es así ya sabéis, poner un review, compartirlo y a favoritos, nos vemos.**_


	4. Sustos y peleas pt 2

_**HII, aquí os traigo el capitulo 4 de esta querida historia, con que esperó que disfrutéis el capitulo tanto como yo lo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.**_

Soarin esta sentado en el sofá mientras miraba un programa de televisión en la tele, el cual se hacia llamar "Hora de Aventuras".

-No puedo creer que estés viendo eso- exclamó Dash mientras miraba al chico que estaba al lado suyo con incredulidad

-¿Perdona? Esta serie es una de las mejores series de dibujos de la historia- se defendió Soarin mientras fingía estar ofendido.

Dash solo rodo los ojos divertida, su amigo no tenia remedio.

Como estaban en el salón, no se dieron cuenta que en la habitación donde ellos dormían, había un hombre atravesando su ventana.

-Cielos, creo que debería bajar de peso- susurró el hombre mientras salía de la habitación

La primera en ver al hombre fue Dash, que le miro extrañado, después miro a Soarin

-Soarin, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no invites a los amigos de tus padres aquí- exclamó Dash mientras seguía mirando al desconocido

Soarin solo la miro extrañada, y después miro al hombre, lo cual le dejo pálido

-E-es el hombre de ayer, el acosador de menores- gritó Soarin corriendo hacia el baño

Dash solo arqueo una ceja y miró al acosador, después se dirigió al baño

-¡DEJAME ENTRAR IMBECIL!- gritó mientras aporreaba la puerta

-¡NUNCA!- exclamó Soarin cerrando la puerta son seguro

El acosador solo se les quedo mirando extrañado

-¡SOARIN! ¡TENGO QUE HACER MIS NECESIDADES!- gritó de nuevo la joven de pelo arcoíris , ignorando por completo la presencia del acosador

El acosador solo les miraba, muy extrañado. ¿Qué acaso no veían que había un hombre el cual raptaba a las chicas como ella?

Soarin cansado salio del baño y la dejo pasar, después miro al acosador, que le seguía mirando con cara de "WTF"

-¿Y tú que miras? Ya sabes como son las mujeres- dijo Soarin mirando hacia la puerta del baño, la cual se abrió de momento

-Mucho mejor- dijo Dash mientras sonreía

-Bien, ahora que todos nos hemos calmado tengo que decir una cosa…- anunció Soarin mientras miraba temeroso al acosador- cógela a ella por favor- rogó en susurro mientras lloraba cómicamente

-Vaya cobarde estas echo- respondió Dash mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza

El acosador solo rodo los ojos, mientras seguía con su expresión de no entender absolutamente nada

-Bueno, ¿quieres pelea? Yo te daré pelea- anunció Dash mientras se ponía en posición de combate

El hombre solo sonrió y se puso en posición de pelea.

La primera en atacar fue Dash que le proporciono al hombre una patada en toda la cara, y una carcajada en la chica. El hombre se levanto pesadamente y se tiró _(literalmente)_ encima de la chica.

-Hey ¡quítate de encima saco de patatas!- exclamó Dash mientras hacia todo lo posible por quitárselo de encima

El hombre solo la ignoró por completo

-Me esta empezando a faltar el aire- anunció la chica mientras seguía forcejeando- nunca pensé que moriría de este modo, aplastada por un señor con sobrepeso- exclamó mientras tosía

El hombre se levanto de encima suyo y la miro

-Oye, ese comentario ha sido muy hiriente- exclamó el hombre al borde de las lagrimas

-Lo siento mucho señor acosador, pero es la verdad, pero, para su suerte, yo tengo la solución- dijo Dash mientras sonreía orgullosa

-¿En serio? Dígamela- rogo el acosador mientras sonreía y la abrazaba

La chica rápidamente se separo del abrazo para volver a recuperar el aire perdido

-Si quiere puedo ser su entrenadora persona, y lo haría gratis, ¿qué me dice?- preguntó Dash mientras le miraba

-Acepto, muchísimas gracias muchacha- anuncio el acosador mientras salía de la casa

-Ni siquiera le dije cuando podía venir- susurró Dash entristecida

-¿Acabas de ofrecerle clases gratis de ejercicio a un delincuente?- preguntó Soarin, quien había estado callado todo el tiempo

-Creo que si, pero que importa, por cierto, me gustaría devolverle el diente que le he sacado- exclamó la chica mientras recogía una muela del suelo, y la guardaba en un cajón

Soarin solo rodo los ojos

-Y luego dices que yo soy inmaduro por ver "Hora de Aventuras"- susurró mientras se sentaba.

Pero al parecer, no lo susurró tan bajo, ya que alguien lo oyó, y ese alguien le golpeo el la cabeza, dejándole un muy bonito chichón.

_**Y HASTA AQUÍ XD, okay, espero que os haya gustado, y si es así, ya sabéis, y voy a repetir lo que he puesto en mi otra historia, para aquellos que no la sigáis, he subido un Song-Fic de esta pareja, con que, POR FAVOR COMÉNTENLO, también comenten esta historia, y favoritos y compártanla, besos.**_


	5. The Disgrace

_**HI! ¿qué tal? Esperó que bien, bueno como sea, os quería preguntar unas cuantas cosas.**_

_**1.¿Cuál es vuestra pareja favorita?**_

_**2.¿Quereis que la historia contenga drama?**_

Soarin y Dash estaban sentados en el sofá mientras miraban un programa de comedia.

-Que mierda de programa- espetó Dash mientras miraba con asco la pantalla

-Eso dices de todos los programas- recalcó Soarin mientras la miraba

Dash solo suspiró y negó con la cabeza

De repente el teléfono fijo empezó a sonar

-Vete a por el teléfono idiota- ordenó la chica mientras seguía mirando la televisión

Soarin solo bufó resignado y se levantó a por el teléfono.

-¿Diga?- preguntó mientras seguía mirando el programa de televisión

_-Hola Soarin, ¿esta Dash?- preguntó una voz desde el otro lado del teléfono _

-Si, pero ¿quién eres?- preguntó Soarin mientras bostezaba

_-Somos de su equipo de soccer- respondió el chico_

-Esta bien….- Soarin se sentó al lado de Dash y le paso el teléfono

-¿Sí?- preguntó ella desinteresadamente

_-¿Dash? Soy Mark, de tu equipo de soccer, ¿por qué diablos no has venido al entrenamiento?- preguntó molesto el chico_

-Porque estoy ocupada Mark, con que no voy a ir en unas semanas- se justificó ella

_-¡¿Cómo? El viernes tenemos el partido- exclamó Mark_

-Ya lo sé, pero no puedo ir- se volvió a justificar

_-Estas fuera del equipo_

-¿QUÉ? No puedes echarme, eso solo lo puede hacer el entrenador

_-Él te echo ayer estúpida, por cierto, tus compañeros te quieren decir algo- después de eso se oyeron varias voces que decían- ¡No te echaremos de menos pequeña marimacho!- después de eso la llamada se colgó_

Dash dejo el teléfono y cerro los ojos con fuerza, después los abrió y se volvió a sentar al lado de Soarin

-¿Qué te dijeron?- pregunto este interesado

-Me han echado del equipo- respondió ella secamente

-¿Qué? ¿por qué?- preguntó él preocupado. Él sabia perfectamente lo que ese equipo significaba para ella

-No lo sé, supongo que habrá sido por faltar a los entrenamientos. Aparte, ellos nunca me han querido en su equipo- rectificó ella para cerrar los ojos mientras suspiraba

-Lo siento, sé lo que ese equipo significaba para ti

-Si, tú mismo lo has dicho, significaba….

Soarin solo se quedo mirándola por un tiempo. No entendía porque no la querían en su equipo. Ella era una esplendida jugadora. Lo malo es que muchos chicos de su escuela (la mayoría) eran unos machistas. Hasta el director lo era, no quería poner un maldito equipo de soccer femenil.

-¿Soarin?- preguntó Dash mientras bajaba la mirada

-¿Si?- preguntó Soarin mientras la miraba

-Te tengo que decir algo que he guardado desde hace mucho tiempo…., mira…yo….

_**En la otra casita…. XD**_

Twilight estaba en la cocina, mientras leía un libro titulado 'El anochecer llega' _**(N/A: el titulo me lo he inventado, a no ser que por casualidad exista un libro titulado así)**_

Flash entro a la cocina y empezó a coger unas cuantas frutas de la nevera, lo que provoco que Twilight, extrañada, levantara la vista del libro.

Flash agarró la licuadora y metió las frutas dentro, para después encenderla*.

Twilight le miro incrédula ¿qué acaso no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba LEYENDO?

-¿Flash?- preguntó ella mirándole

-¿Sí cariño?- preguntó Flash mirándola con una sonrisa cálida

-¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ENCIENDES LA LICUADORA MIENTRAS ESTOY LEYENDO?- gritó Twilight mientras hacia ademanes con las manos

Flash se asusto un poco por el grito repentino de su novia, y, asustado, apagó la licuadora.

-Muchas gracias- respondió Twilight mientras sonreía y bajaba la mirada al libro, dispuesta a leer.

Flash solo sonrió nervioso.

_**Y HASTA AQUÍ! ¿Qué creéis que le va a decir Dash a Soarin? Si lo adivináis saldréis en el próximo capitulo X3, no olvidéis responderme a las 2 preguntas de arriba, mas esta de abajo. Si os a gustado ya sabéis compartirlo, favoritos y REVIEWS.**_

_**Por cierto, se que este capitulo no ha tenido mucha comedia, pero es que, esta semana (el 8 de septiembre) empecé la escuela, y ¿cómo puedo haceros reír si acabo de empezar la escuela? Como sea, espero que aunque no haya demasiada comedia, os haya gustado, y si es así, ya sabéis, lo que he puesto arriba, que me da pereza volverlo a poner XD.**_

_**Encenderlo*: prenderlo**_


	6. The Movie

_**HII! ¿extraño, verdad? Voy a actualizar pronto XD, ¿por qué? porque la semana que viene es mi cumpleaños ***__**aplausos y vitoreos**__*** gracias, gracias, ¿cuántos cumplo? Secreto, pero puedo deciros que soy mayor de 12 años. Bueno, eso es, haber si alguno de ustedes me felicita la semana que viene XD. Va en serio me haría muy feliz que me felicitaseis, o algo por el estilo.**_

_**Ya que ando un poco decaída, ya que igual no tengo regalos, y estoy fatal D:. PERO VUELVO CON LA HISTORIA :D.**_

_**Ganadores a la pregunta: ForestTheOne y leslietendo, en este capitulo saldrá Forest y en el otro Leslie, como sea, no estoy de humor ***__**se va a llorar a una esquina**__***.**_

Soarin estaba mirándola fijamente, esperando a que su amiga hablara.

-Aunque seas un idiota, sé que puedo confiar en ti, con que te voy a contar porque me apunté al equipo de soccer, ¿entendido?- preguntó Dash mientras le miraba seria.

-Entendido- le respondió él mientras la intriga le comía por dentro.

-Mira, me apunté para sentirme importante, para no sentirme ignorada por el mundo. Si no era femenina, tenia que hacer algo que en verdad me gustara ¿no? Entonces me apunté a soccer, arrase a todos los del equipo, y me hice la mejor deportista del instituto. También me hice la capitana de esos equipos. Me sentía muy orgullosa, pero ahora todo eso se ha ido a la mierda- explicó mientras se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, lo cual provoco que este empezara a sangrar.

Soarin solo le sonrió con compasión.

-Dash, no necesitas sentirte importante para saber que en verdad eres importante- dijo Soarin mientras cogía un pañuelo y le limpiaba la sangre que caía de su labio.

-Mira, puedo estar decaída, pero no te voy a dejar que hagas eso otra vez- dijo ella para quitarle el pañuelo de la mano y empezar a limpiarse ella misma la sangre.

Soarin solo rodo los ojos.

De repente el timbre de la puerta sonó, y como no el hombre de la casa fue a abrirla.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Soarin, al ver a un joven de unos 19 años parado enfrente de su puerta.

-Soy el cartero, me llamo Forest, ¿y tú eres?- preguntó Forest sonriendo mientras le entregaba una carta.

-Soy Soarin- respondió el peliazul mientras miraba la carta.

Forest miro por dentro de la casa y luego volvió su mirada a Soarin.

-¿quién es esa chica? Parece deprimida- exclamó Forest mientras le miraba.

-Ella es Rainbow Dash, la acaban de echar de….- Soarin no pudo terminar porque Forest le interrumpió.

-¿La han echado de la hondonada de las hadas cierto? Por si no lo sabes, ella es un hada de vuelo veloz, tiene unas hermosas alas azules y usa un vestido azul claro- exclamó Forest haciendo ademanes con las manos.

-No, la han echado de su equipo de soccer, y ahora esta muy deprimida- explicó Soarin con una gotita al estilo anime en la sien.

-¿QUÉ? POBRE DE ELLA- exclamó Forest mientras empezaba a llorar cómicamente.

Soarin solo cerro la puerta y respiro hondo.

-Eso si que fue extraño- susurró mientras volvía a sentarse al lado de Dash.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó ella mientras le miraba.

-Nadie, no era nadie- respondió él sonriendo.

_**EN LA OTRA CASA**_

-¿Flash?- preguntó Twilight mientras miraba "Hora de Aventuras" en la televisión.

Flash solo se acerco a ella y pronuncio un leve "¿sí?".

-¿Quieres ver alguna película conmigo?- preguntó Twilight sonriendo.

-Esta bien- le respondió.

-¿Cuál vemos?- preguntó ella mientras bostezaba.

-¿"Alien"?- preguntó Flash sonriendo.

Twilight solo asintió contenta.

Después de ver la película, Twilight no había quedado muy contenta.

-¿quién fue el idiota que tuvo la idea de ver una película?- preguntó mientras temblaba.

-Tuya- respondió Flash riéndose.

Twilight solo bufo.

_**Lo sé, sin comedia, lo siento, estoy deprimida D:, bueno como sea, esperó que os haya gustado, y si es así ya sabéis reviews, compartirlo y favoritos.**_

_**Tampoco os olvidéis de felicitarme la semana que viene, os lo agradeceré toda la vida. En verdad me alegraría, que me felicitarais o me hicierais algo o algo por el estilo. Pero bueno, besos, LOVE FOR YA.**_


	7. ¿Girlfriend?

_**Hola! Aquí vengo con el capitulo 7 de esta historia. Ya estoy más animada, con que FIESSSTA, XD, naaah. También aprovecho para anunciar que publique una nueva historia. Se llama "The Tramp", que en español quiere decir "El vagabundo". Como sea, también va de DashXSoarin, y ya tiene 2 capítulos.**_

_**Aparte de que la han recibido muy bien, lo cual me sube los ánimos bastante. Como sea, empecemos. **_

Soarin estaba sentado en la cama azul que tenían en su habitación, mientras jugaba a un juego en el móvil.

De repente el móvil de Dash empezó a sonar, Soarin fue a cogerlo.

-¿Hola? ¿Eres la tía súper borde de ayer? Porque si es así, te tengo que decir un par de cosas- dijo Soarin mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

_-¿Perdón? ¿Te conozco? Como sea ¿Esta Dash?- preguntó una voz femenina desde el otro lado del teléfono._

-Claro- Soarin tapo el móvil- ¡DASH! ¡TU NOVIA PREGUNTA POR TI!- dijo Soarin riéndose a carcajadas.

Como por arte de magia, Rainbow aprecio allí al instante, y le proporciono un zape a Soarin, después agarro el teléfono.

-¿Si?- preguntó mientras se reía por ver a su compañero llorando cómicamente en el suelo.

_-HOLA DASHIE, soy Leslie, ¿me recuerdas? Fuimos juntas al campamento de verano- dijo la tal Leslie mientras sonaba muy emocionada._

-Claro que te recuerdo amiga, ¿cómo olvidar a la chica que me puso una anaconda debajo de mi almohada a la hora de irnos a dormir solo por venganza?- dijo irónicamente Dash mientras apretaba los puños.

_-Y no te olvides de que te grabe en video. Nunca olvidare como la chica más valiente de nuestro curso, gritó como una niña al ver a una anaconda de __**goma**__debajo de su cama, ¿eh?- dijo Leslie mientras se reía por solo recordar aquel momento._

-Claro, lo que digas, ¿qué quieres?- preguntó Rainbow bostezando.

_-Nada, solo quiero hablar, ya que tengo un problema, ayer mi mejor amigo y yo tuvimos una discusión y…- Dash se aburrió de escucharla hablar y tiro el teléfono a su cama._

-¿Sabes que te están hablando?- preguntó Soarin mientras le salía una gotita al estilo anime en la sien.

-Claro que lo se, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Esta a punto de empezar mi programa favorito, *"Expediente X"- dijo para luego salir de la habitación e irse a la sala.

Soarin solo colgó el teléfono y la siguió.

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá y Dash puso la serie.

-¿De qué va?- preguntó Soarin.

-De casos paranormales, pero, hay algo que me decepciona de esta serie- dijo Dash poniendo cara de preocupación.

-¿El qué?- preguntó él.

-Que tú no sales en la serie, *Mulder debería investigar un caso como el tuyo, ¿sabes cual es? ¿cómo puedes pensar, hablar, dibujar y aprobar si no tienes neuronas? No lo entiendo- dijo Dash muy seria.

A Soarin solo le salió una vena en la frente ¿cómo diablos podía ser tan mala con él?.

_EN LA OTRA CASITA_

-¡FLASH!- gritó Twilight desde la cocina.

Flash entró como un rayo en la cocina.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿estas bien?- preguntó este preocupado.

-Claro que estoy bien, solo necesito el azúcar- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Flash solo asintió y empezó a buscar el azúcar.

-¿Dónde esta?- preguntó él.

-En el sótano- respondió ella sonriendo.

Flash solo suspiro y se fue al sótano.

Cuando ya estaba adentro de este, solo se abrazo a si mismo.

-Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada, esto no es una película de terror ¿verdad?- preguntó Flash mientras cogía el azúcar y se volvía hacia la puerta.

La cual se abrió de golpe, mostrando una sombra.

-¡AAAAHHHHH!- gritó mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-Por favor no me mates, en la cocina hay una bella chica que te podrás comer, de seguro esta muy sabrosa, CÓMETELA A ELLA, por favor- suplicó mientras lloraba cómicamente y se ponía de rodillas.

De repente la luz se encendió, mostrando así a una Twilight muy *cabreada.

Flash solo trago en seco, mientras reía nervioso.

_**Corto lo sé, pero buano. REVIEWS, FAVORITOS Y COMPARTIRLO.**_

_***Expediente X: Expediente X**_**, es una serie de televisión estadounidense de ciencia ficción y misterio, centrada en los casos que investigan dos agentes del FBI, clasificados como "Expedientes X": fenómenos paranormales, avistamiento de ovnis, criaturas extrañas, etcétera. **

_***Mulder: Fox William Mulder es un agente especial que se dedica a investigar los "Expedientes x".**_

_***Cabreada: Enfadada.**_

_**Y ya, os recomiendo que veáis la serie de "Expediente X" es grandiosa, también hay películas, comics y eso. Pero bueno, es eso. Byeee.**_


End file.
